


Quotidian

by ForAgesToCome



Category: MLQC - Fandom, Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), love and producer
Genre: Early morning fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, FLUFFS GALORE, Fluff, Just in time for Gavin's birthday, Nighttime Fluff, Romance, Romantic Relationship, Stressed fluff, Supportive Relationship, We die by fluff, love and affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForAgesToCome/pseuds/ForAgesToCome
Summary: "Life is made up, not of great sacrifices or duties, but of little things, in which smiles and kindness, and small obligations given habitually, are what preserve the heart and secure comfort." - Humphry DavyQuotidian - Of or occurring every day; daily





	Quotidian

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that Gavin calls MC Pumpkin in city strolls?

A sigh escaped your lips as you stirred from your slumber. What was that noise? With a groan, you turned in Gavin’s hold, burying yourself deeper against his embrace. It shouldn’t be too important. What was more important was that this living heater was keeping you warm from the cold morning chills. His arm was wrapped around your waist, holding you loosely against him even in sleep. The incessant noise continued to beep loudly and you felt your living heater shift with a groan.

You frowned, cracking open an eye to find the source of the noise. The alarm clock at Gavin’s nightstand continued to ring. You blinked your eyes blearily at the numbers 5:35 am flashing at you. You groaned, draping your arm around Gavin’s body. You shook him none too gently.

“Gavin.” You muttered and he stirred slightly. A moment of silence almost tempted you back to sleep, but you knew you had to wake him up. “Gavin.” You shook him harder.

“What?” He groaned, eyelids fluttering open. Tired amber eyes met your own and in your drowsy state, you noted the black shadows that ringed his eyes. Yours weren’t probably any better.

“Your alarm.” You murmured, as your eyes slowly closed once more. His eyes scrunched up in confusion for a heartbeat before registering the sound of the alarm. He reached out to turn it off before flopping back in bed, a loud sigh escaping him. You both laid there unmoving for a few moments; Gavin trying to gather energy to start the day while sleep probed the edges of your consciousness, threatening to drag you back. The idea was all too tempting. After all, you didn’t need to be awake for another hour at the very least. You felt the bed dip as Gavin moved to hover over you.

“Morning.” You felt his knuckles gently skim the side of your face. You mumbled an incoherent response, telling him exactly how you felt about waking up so early in the morning. “I’ll set the alarm up for another hour.” He said, soft lips brushing against your cheek. “Get some more rest, you had a late night.” 

Immediate disappointment washed over you at the prospect of losing your living heater. You let out a small noise of discontentment, reaching your arms out and wrapping it around his neck before he could pull away from you. You could feel him chuckling as you held him sleepily against your body. “Pumpkin, I’ve got to go.” He placed a quick kiss on your lips as a small apology before sliding out of your grasp to prepare for his early shift at the precinct. 

You groaned, rolling over onto his side of the bed, hoping to find whatever warmth was left. You buried your face into his pillow. A breath of fresh air in the early hours of morning, the smell of the sky before rain; Gavin’s lingering scent soothed your tired soul. To get up or to lay in bed for another hour? As tempting as sleep sounded, the idea of Gavin’s company was even more so. 

Between the quiet “good mornings” and the exhausted “goodnights”, you’ve barely had time to speak to him in person these past two weeks. Your eyes drifted open as you stared at the clock, the flashing numbers taunting you. 5:45 am. Was it worth waking up early to talk to Gavin? You stared at the clock for another minute. Screw it. As Gavin freshened up for the day, you slipped out of bed, shivering when your bare feet touched the cold floor. The mornings were still chilly despite the recent arrival of spring. 

You made your way over to the kitchen, grabbing ingredients from the fridge to make a simple breakfast. You also started the coffee machine, knowing you would need it to get through your morning meetings. Partway through your preparation for breakfast, you heard the bathroom door open and close, signalling that Gavin was finished his morning routine. There was a moment of silence and you could just imagine Gavin’s face when he realized you weren’t in bed.

“Pumpkin?” Gavin walked out of the room.

“Kitchen!” Was your automatic response, despite knowing that he could probably deduce your location from all the racket you were making. He entered the kitchen and watched as you bustled around. “I thought I said you should get some more rest.” He said, arching a brow at you as you finished making breakfast.

“And miss the only time we get to talk to each other?” You shot him a grin, holding up two plates. “Come on, sit with me. We’ve barely spent any time together these last two weeks.”

He glanced at the clock hurriedly, wondering if he had time for a quick breakfast, but upon looking into your pleading eyes, he gave a sigh of defeat. He grabbed the plates from you and bent down to place a sweet kiss on your cheek. “Okay, but I only have 15 minutes.” 

“Good enough for me.” You plopped down in your seat across from him. The sky outside the window was still a dark hue of blue, only a hint of dawn lingered far in the horizon.

“I might be home late today.” You said. Gavin looked up from his eggs and toast to look at you. “But I’ll let you know for sure the closer it gets to six.”

“Sure. I’ll call you sometime during my lunch break too to check up on you.”

“I’ll look forward to it,” you gave him a sweet smile, resting your chin on the palm of your hand. “It would be a nice break after all that work.” 

The slightest tint of red coloured his cheeks and he looked away muttering a quiet ‘yeah’. Clearing his throat, he met your eyes once more. “Busy day again today?”

“Less so in comparison to the past two weeks.” You laughed wryly. “There is still a lot of editing to do, but we’re almost done. Victor also asked for a report to be finished by tomorrow so that I can update him on our current situation.”

Gavin’s face scrunched up in annoyance. “Victor asks for a lot of things.”

“He’s just very particular about his investments.” You said, sighing at the prospect of standing before the CEO of LFG again for the third time this week. “How about you? I know you mentioned that you finished the hardest part of the investigation.”

Gavin shrugged. “Kind of. We got the bulk of it done. I’m just tying up some loose ends and then I have to write up some reports.”

You tried not to worry; you really did. But no matter how many times you’ve seen him off on dangerous missions, no matter how many times you’ve had to patch him up after fights, you could never get used to it. The look on your face must have betrayed your thoughts.

“I’ll be careful.” He promised, smiling affectionately at you.

“You better be.” You said. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

The affectionate smile never slipped from his face as he looked at you and another comfortable silence settled between the two of you as you resumed eating. It wasn’t long before Gavin finished his breakfast, glancing up at the time. You followed his gaze. It had nearly been 15 minutes. He sighed, standing up and placing his dishes in the sink. “Mind if I leave them here?”

“No problem.” You stood up, following him as he grabbed his stuff and made his way to the door. “Be careful.” You reminded him, wrapping your arms around him and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. He grinned, keeping an arm wrapped around your waist as you pulled away from him.

“I will, I promise.” He ran his fingers through your hair. “You be careful too.”

“I’ll be fine, I’m not the one who’s putting my life out there on the line every day.” You lightly pushed him towards the door, not that he moved an inch. “Now get out of here before you’re late.” Gavin gave you one last quick kiss, laughing as he left the apartment.

You sighed, partly because you already missed him but also because it meant your day was about to start. You trudged back to the kitchen, prepared to tackle the rest of the day.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Morning.” Your tired voice echoed through the office as you placed your coffee down on your desk.

“Morning.” Anna said, handing you a report. “This is the financial records you requested to look at yesterday.”

“Thank you.” You flipped through the pages, skimming them quickly. “I just wanted to double check that I got the budgeting information correct for the LFG report due tomorrow.”

“It would be bad news if you messed it up,” Anna agreed with a pat on your shoulder. “Hang in there.”

“You too, Anna.” You sighed. “I can’t wait for the next few days to be over. We’ll finally be free for a while after this project.” Anna made a noise of agreement. You sipped at your coffee distractedly, barely tasting it as your eyes flickered back and forth on the page. 

It was silent for a good 15 minutes as you double checked that the numbers matched the numbers in your report. You heard footsteps approaching you, but you didn’t think too much of it. It was probably an update on how editing has been going. You turned to look at the newcomer only to be met with Willow’s stricken expression.

“We have an emergency!” She said, twisting her fingers together.

“What happened?” You put down your papers as Anna also turned her attention to Willow.

“I think,” Willow inhaled sharply. “I think we deleted the wrong footage. We might have to redo all of the editing.” Willow winced at the sharp glare you turned on her.

“What!?” Anna’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean you deleted the wrong footage?”

“Let me see.” You stood up, struggling to keep your voice at an even tone. Willow nodded, turning around to lead you to her work desk, Anna trailing behind you. Opening the folder on Willow’s computer, you clicked through the different files. Nothing. Maybe it was saved in the wrong folder. You opened a different file, praying you would find something. Still nothing. You combed a hand through your hair.

“Oh no.” Anna whispered, watching from over your shoulder. “Do we even have enough time to redo all the editing?”

You gnawed on your bottom lip. Come on, brain, think. You turned around to face Willow. “Call IT and see if you can recover any of them. That’s a whole week’s worth of editing and this has to air this Sunday.”

“I’ll get right onto it.” Willow was up within a heartbeat, grabbing her cellphone and leaving the room. You pinched the bridge of your nose and took a deep breath.

“Okay, it’s okay.” You muttered before turning to address the other members of the company. “Let’s just stick to the original plan and continue editing where we left off yesterday.” There was a quiet murmur of agreement before only the sound of fingers tapping on keyboards could be heard.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“You should really take a break.” Anna said, putting down another cup of coffee at your desk. Your eyes didn’t leave the computer screen as you spliced certain pieces of footage together.

“Soon.” You said, grabbing the cup of coffee. “Thanks Anna.”

“It’s already 3:00 pm and you haven’t taken a break.” She said, furrowing her brow at you. “I know you’re stressed, but you should eat before you get sick.” 

You nodded half-heartedly as your fingers flew across the keyboard. “Soon.” You repeated and Anna sighed.

“Alright.” She knew you wouldn’t give up that easily. “Good luck.” You made a small noise of acknowledgement.

Around 4:00 pm, you finally pulled away from the computer, stretching and feeling your bones crack. You rubbed your face tiredly, sighing out loud. Perhaps waking up an hour earlier to talk to Gavin wasn’t the best idea.

Your eyes shot open. Oh no. Gavin. You completely forgot. You grabbed your purse, whipping your phone out. There were over 10 missed calls from Gavin and even more text messages. You winced, guilt already rising in your throat as you quickly skimmed through the text messages.

_Gavin [8:30]: I hope your morning is going okay. Stay safe and be careful._

_Gavin [9:13]: You haven’t said anything, is everything okay?_

_Gavin [9:45]: I heard from Minor about the footage, I hope it gets sorted out._

_Gavin [9:46]: Good luck, pumpkin. You’ve got this._

_Gavin [9:59]: My investigation is finishing up soon. I’m going to start my report._

_Gavin [10:08]: Any updates on your end?_

_Gavin [10:22]: Still working on the footage I hear. Good luck, I’ll leave you to it._

You smiled to yourself at the first few messages. These were standard messages that would be sent throughout the day. It had become a part of both of your daily routines to keep each other informed of each other’s life. Communication had been an ongoing struggle and this idea definitely helped with that aspect of your relationship.

As you looked at the time stamps, you noted that he must have asked Minor for updates. It wouldn’t have been the first time, especially since Minor kept him updated when you were too busy to reply to him. It was a compromise that you and Gavin had discussed so that he wouldn’t come storming in when you missed his 20 or so calls. You loved him, but he sometimes got overly protective.

_Gavin [10:23]: I’m just working on my report, call if you need me._

_Gavin [11: 30]: Hey. My lunch break is going to start around 12:00, I’ll call you then?_

_Gavin [11:45]: Are you busy?_

_Gavin [11:46]: I hope you eat soon._

_Gavin [12:00]: I’m calling you._

_Gavin [12:03]: Did you leave your phone on mute again? I’m going to call again._

_Gavin [12:05}: You better not be surviving off of coffee alone. Get some food._

_Gavin [12:06]: …_

_Gavin [12:07]: Pumpkin seriously, pick up. You need to take a break._

_Gavin [12:08]: I heard you didn’t take a break at all._

_Gavin [12:10]: …_

_Gavin [12:13]: You better eat soon. Minor told me you were still working._

_Gavin [12:17]: Just…call me if you need me. I’m just writing up reports._

_Gavin [12:18]: So you don’t have to worry about interrupting me during an investigation._

A wave of guilt washed over you as you stared at the phone in your hand. How could you have forgotten to check your phone? You even told him that morning that you were looking forward to his call. You groaned, pinching the bridge of your nose.

_Gavin [13:02]: Text me when you have the time?_

_Gavin [13:03]: I’m just worried. I hope you took that break._

_Gavin [13:04]: I don’t want you overly stressed about this. It’s not good for you._

The last few messages were at 2:30 pm and 3: 30 pm, telling you that he knew you were skipping lunch. You looked up at your computer once more, sighing.

“Anna, I’m taking that break!” You called out.

“Thank goodness.” Anna looked up, sounding relieved. Her expression mirrored her tone. “Pushing yourself like this really isn’t good for your health.”

“It was Gavin that convinced you, wasn’t it?” Kiki peeked out from behind her computer. “The boss is a workaholic, there is _no way_ she would have take this break without someone convincing her to do it.”

You ignored her words and that cheeky smile she shot you as you left the office. You glanced down at your phone, dialing Gavin’s number. You could do with some more coffee. And the café just across the street had a heavenly roast that was to die for. Gavin picked up within 2 rings. 

“How is the editing going?” He asked. You really did appreciate him not nagging you about missing calls. 

“It could go a lot better.” You sighed, running a hand through your hair. “A large amount of the editing couldn’t be recovered.” A grimace etched itself on your face. “And I probably won’t be home until really late tonight.”

“How late do you think you’ll be? I can pick you up.”

“Anna can give me a ride if anything. I’m not sure what time I’ll be done, it’s probably going to take a really long time. I can’t believe that they deleted so much of the edited footage. I’m worried about how the final cut will be since we spent a whole week editing this show.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Gavin reassured you. “Is there anything I can do to help?” You pondered his words for a moment. “You still there, pumpkin?”

“Yeah, sorry.” You got to the intersection, pressing the button to cross. “Maybe you could get home and sleep early. That would be one less worry off my shoulders.”

“Uh huh.” You heard the sound of his fingers tapping against his keyboard. “I’ll go buy that oden hotpot you like so much.”

You let out a short laugh. “You really don’t need to.”

“Don’t sweat it. I’ve got it.”

The light signaled for you to cross and you stepped out onto the road. “Are you sure you’re not busy though? I can hang up if you need to go.”

“I’ve always got time for you.”

“That’s not the answer I’m looking for.” You finished crossing the road and arrived at the entrance of the coffee shop. The door chimed when you stepped into the café and got into line. “Babe, seriously. I can just hang up and we can talk later.”

“Nah, I’m good. We can talk.” You heard the sound of his chair reclining as he leaned back in his seat. “I’ve got a few minutes to spare.”

You grinned. Gavin was such a sweetheart. “By the way, I wanted to apologize for missing your calls earlier. I know you get worried when I don’t pick up.”

“Oh?” You could just see the boyish grin on his face as his voice took on a more mischievous tone. “And how are you going to make up for it?”

“I’ll treat you to dinner the next time I have a day off.”

“Not good enough.”

“What if I make dinner?”

“You do most of the time anyways.” You could hear the smile in his voice. It brought back golden memories of afternoons spent trying to teach him how to cook for days when you were far too busy. The success rate was unsurprisingly low. “Try again.”

“I’ve got no clue. I’m stumped.” 

The barista waved at you, catching your attention. “I can take your order ma’am.”

“Give me a moment, Gavin.” You covered the microphone to muffle the sound of your voice. “Could I get a large double-double please.”

“You better be getting something more than just that.” Gavin chided. Apparently your hand didn’t muffle the microphone well enough.

You grinned, pulling out your card. “Could you also add a chocolate chip muffin to that?”

“No problem.” The barista rang up your order. “Your total is 36 RMB.” You tapped your card and stepped off to the side.

“I got a muffin too. Happy now?” You asked Gavin. 

“Very.” He said. “I’ll be even happier if you actually got some lunch.”

“Sure, Mr. I-have-instant-noodles-hidden-in-my-desk-drawer.” You grabbed your order and made your way out of the cafe. 

“I can’t help it if I’m busy.” Gavin said. You could imagine him shaking his head, a small grin on his face, the glint of amusement in his amber eyes. You laughed as you crossed the intersection again, walking quickly back to your office. 

"Then you can’t really scold me now, can you?” 

“Nope. I’m going to scold you regardless.”

“Gavin, that’s not fair.”

“Too bad. Besides, you didn’t guess what I wanted yet.”

You shook your head. “I told you, I’m stumped.”

“Let’s have a day just for you and me.” Gavin said. You could hear him rock and back forth on his chair. “We could go out on a date, I could take you to see the stars again. Or we could go watch a movie.”

“How about sleeping in?” You asked. More sleep sounded like a blessing. 

“Sure. Whatever you want.” You could hear the smile in his voice.

“But this is supposed to be my treat to you. That completely ruins the goal if you let me choose what we do.”

“Alright, alright fine.” Gavin surrendered. “On our next day off, I’ll plan something for us. So don’t do anything that day.

“It’s a deal!” You grinned before your expression dropped. To your dismay, you had reached your office. “I have to go. Work calls.”

“Sure. I’ll talk to you again soon. I’ll call you later.” There was a moment of silence. “And this time, put your phone on vibrate.” Another moment of silence. “Please.”

“I’ll put it on vibrate but if something important comes up, I’ll tell you if I have to silence it. Deal?”

“Deal.”

“Alright, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay see you.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

You hung up and strode into the office, ready to tackle the work with newfound motivation. Kiki’s eyes followed you when you walked in, eyes twinkling mischievously.  
“So how is Gavin? Is he coming to pick you up later?”

“He’s good and no he’s – Hey.” You scowled at her. “Stop that.” Kiki laughed and returned to her work. You sat down at your desk and stretched. Time to get on it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The sun had long set by the time you finished up the last of your work. The report was ready for tomorrow. You had double checked and triple checked. If Victor found any mistakes in this one, you would have to re-evaluate your position as producer.

“It’s over!” Willow slumped over in her chair. “And tomorrow we can just review it one last time and make a few finishing touches.”

Anna busied herself with picking up the last of the files. “Thank goodness we can all go home now. Anyone need a ride?”

“Please.” You said, standing up and stretching. A small buzz grabbed your attention and you quickly glanced at your phone.

_Gavin [23:40]: Hey are you almost done?_

_Pumpkin [23:41]: Perfect timing Gavin! We just finished; shouldn’t you be asleep?_

_Gavin [23:42]: I’m downstairs waiting for you. I’ll take you home._

“Are you coming?” You looked up at Anna’s voice before you noticed that everyone had started making their way to the door.

You glanced back down at the phone again before looking up. “Sorry Anna! Change of plans, Gavin’s here.”

“Oooh.” Kiki grinned teasingly. “I wish I had a boyfriend to pick me up late at night too.”

“Hush you.” You said, though a tired smile graced your face. “I’ll be off first. See you tomorrow.” 

“See you tomorrow!” The chimes of your colleagues followed behind you as you rushed to meet Gavin outside. He was leaning against his motorcycle as he gazed down at his phone. Upon hearing your footsteps echo in the quiet parking lot, he looked up and a hint of a smile touched his face as he straightened up.

“Surprise.” He said, fatigue seeping through his words as he reached a hand towards you and you grabbed it, entwining your fingers with his.

“Why didn’t you go home yet?” You asked. He squeezed your hand briefly before dropping it. 

“Something came up at work.” He grabbed an extra helmet from behind him and handed it to you. You immediately put it on, adjusting it as he seated himself on his bike. “I had to stay later.” You settled in behind him, wrapping your arms against his chest. “Did you eat yet?”

“No, I didn’t get a chance. How about you?”

“Me neither. It got busy. I did get us some oden hotpot at home though.” He said and you grinned up at him.

“You didn’t have to.” You said. 

His amber eyes softened ever so slightly. “It was no problem. Ready to go?” You nodded and he turned to face forward. “Alright, hold on tight.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

By the time you stumbled into your home, you were dead on your feet. You had almost given Gavin a heart attack when your arms loosened ever so slightly as he drove home. The wind had picked up against your back as he called out for you to hold on tighter.

“Should we save the hotpot for tomorrow?” Gavin asked as amber eyes followed your stumbling figure worriedly. You shook your head.

“We might as well –“ You covered a yawn. “- Might as well eat it now.”

“It’s okay, I can just stick it in the fridge.” He said, locking the door behind him.

“No way. You went out of your way to us some oden hotpot. We should eat it tonight. Who knows if we will have time to eat it together tomorrow.” You struggled to take off your left shoe and Gavin bent down to help you. “Thanks.” He stood back up and leaned closer, studying your face. 

“Let’s just eat a quick snack and then head off to bed.” He said. “Some fruit maybe.”

“No point. I need to still need to shower anyways.” You made your way into the kitchen, Gavin following close behind.

“What if you fall asleep in the shower?”

“That won’t happen again – It was only once.”

“One too many times.” He muttered. His eyebrows furrowed as they did when he thought too hard about a specific subject. 

“I’ll be fine Gavin. Really.” You laughed lightly, smoothing out the wrinkled area between his eyebrows with your thumb before stepping away from him. You grabbed some chopsticks and the now cold bowls of oden hotpot. “Want me to microwave yours?” 

For a moment, Gavin didn’t say anything. Under the dim light of the kitchen, he found himself unable to speak. 

“Gavin?” You asked. He shook his head, eyes focusing on your own. 

“Sorry, got distracted.” He stepped forward and snatched the two bowls out of your hands. “I can do that.”

“Gavin.” You sighed, slightly exasperated. “You’re also tired. And you drove us home. I can do something as small as warming up the bowls. Besides, you kind of spaced out there. I’m worried about how tired you are. You know you need to be alert for your job.” He shoved the bowls into the microwave and pressed a few buttons before clicking start.

“That wasn’t because of fatigue.” He said absentmindedly.

“Really?” Your eyes narrowed in his direction, all too aware of how he dismissed his own issues as unimportant.

“Yes, really.” He turned when you gave a noncommittal sound. “You don’t believe me?”

“You always pretend you’re okay even when you aren’t.” You sighed as he wrapped an arm around you, pulling you closer towards him. You lazily draped your arms over his shoulders. Your eyes trailed from the warm sparkle in his amber eyes, to the bridge of his nose, to the sharp lines of his jawbone, and the way his lips tilted upwards ever so slightly before widening into a grin.

“You’re staring, pumpkin.”

“Am I?” You murmured, eyes flickering between his lips and his eyes as you drew him closer to you.

“Yes, you are,” A light, breathy laugh escaped his lips before he closed the distance between the two of you, lips pressing against lips, his hands pressing hard against your back as your hands found their home in his soft brown locks. His tongue danced with yours briefly before he pulled himself away. “I was thinking about how much I dreamed about this.” He whispered breathlessly as he brought a hand up to your cheek, stroking it.

“Me falling asleep in the shower or was it the kiss?” You teased, but your voice sounded just as breathless.

He laughed. “Not exactly what I had in mind.” Gavin’s amber eyes shone in the dim light of the kitchen, his soft gaze burning with adoration. You were close enough that you could see yourself reflected in his gaze, tired and fatigued, yet here you were, smiling despite the stresses of the day because of his presence. When did you fall for such a wonderful man?

“Then what did you have in mind?” You asked him, voice low.

He let his forehead rest on yours. “This kind of everyday life. I want to spend it with you. I want to wake up to your face each morning, I want to listen to your rants, I want to hear your voice, I want to see you smile. I want to be there for you when you cry and when you’re stressed. I just want to be with you.” Gavin’s face broke into a soft grin. “Whatever happens, I want to experience each day with you. I’ve dreamed of that for so long. I can’t believe I’m here right now, standing in this moment with you.”

Your eyes burned unexpectedly, and you quickly blinked away the impending tears. “Gavin.” You laughed, taking a step back and dabbed your eyes with the edge of your sleeve. “You can’t say that without warning me in advance. I wasn’t ready.” His only reply was to pull you closer again, letting you rest your head on his chest. 

“I meant every single word.” He said and a comfortable silence blanketed the atmosphere. The microwave broke the silence, beeping twice to signal that the food was warm. You both pulled away from each other, exchanging small smiles as you grabbed the bowls. The meal was eaten in silence, both of you far too exhausted to talk, but still enjoying the mere idea of staying near each other. Leaving the dishes in the sink, you both went upstairs to prepare for bed.

“You go ahead and shower first.” Gavin said, ushering you into the washroom. “I’ll brush my teeth while you do that.”

“Gavin, I’m not going to fall asleep in the shower again.” You sighed, but nevertheless made your way to the washroom.

“It never hurts to be careful. Better safe than sorry.” Gavin followed you into the washroom as you started unbuttoning your blouse. You turned around to fix him with an amused look. 

“Are you watching me undress for my safety too?” 

“I – No that wasn’t what I meant – I mean –“ Gavin stammered, checks darkening as he looked at everything but you. “S - Sorry, I’ll wait for you outside.” 

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” You laughed but shut the door anyways as Gavin tried to regain whatever dignity he had lost. You pulled off your blouse before grabbing some makeup wipes. Satisfied with the lack of makeup on your face, you finished undressing, before you stepped into the shower. 

“Gavin, you can come in now.” You called out as you turned the shower on, finding the perfect spot between hot and cold. You heard the door open, Gavin entered the bathroom to begin brushing his teeth as you relaxed under the warm water. It was so warm. It reminded you of the warmth of your blankets. And Gavin. Gavin was always warm. 

“Pumpkin?” Gavin’s voice broke through the tired haze of your mind. “Are you still awake?”

“No Gavin, I’m asleep.” You muttered while grabbing the shampoo and massaging it onto your scalp. 

“I could have helped you take a bath.” You heard Gavin mumble from behind the shower curtains. “That would have been easier.”

“That’s just another excuse to touch my body.” You teased.

“It is not!” Gavin said, but you could imagine the red that tinted his cheeks. “You’ve done the exact same thing for me when I was sick.”

“Okay, that is a very good point. But I’m not incapacitated, Gavin. I can shower myself.”

“I know. I’m just worried.”

The rest of the shower was spent in silence as you quickly rinsed off the soap. “Gavin, could you pass me my towel.” You turned off the shower with one hand and held out the other hand out expectedly from behind the curtain. 

You heard the sound of the towel sliding off the towel hanger before your hand made contact with the soft, fluffy fabric. “Thanks babe.” 

“No problem.”

You quickly dried yourself off, wrapping the towel around your body before stepping out. The steam from your shower fogged up the mirror. Gavin stood there patiently, waiting for your shower to finish in all his shirtless glory. Your eyes traced the lines of his abs appreciatively. Gavin cleared his throat, grinning.

“Are you done?” 

“Depends on what you’re talking about.” You shot him a grin. It didn’t escape your observant gaze that he had given you a once over when you got out of the shower. It was a shame you were both exhausted. “The shower’s all yours. I’m going to grab my pajamas.” You said, leaving the bathroom. Gavin made a small noise of acknowledgement as he began to undress. 

You grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a short-sleeved shirt to accompany it, before hesitating for a moment. Going over to rummage through Gavin’s drawer, you grabbed one of his pajama shirts and slid it over your head instead before returning to the bathroom to finish the rest of your nightly routine.

As soon as you finished the last of your nightly routine, you nearly threw yourself onto the paradise that was your bed, sliding under the covers and sighing with relief as you pulled the blankets up to your neck. You didn’t realize just how tired you were until you laid down on your bed. 

You shuffled around, looking for a comfortable position before settling on one. As the minutes ticked by, you drifted in and out of consciousness as you waited for Gavin to join you in bed. You wanted to say goodnight before your body shut off for the rest of the night.

You had only lightly drifted off to sleep when you felt the bed shift. You opened your eyes, turning slightly to look at Gavin who had slid under the covers to join you. Gavin gave you a sheepish grin as he gave you a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t.” You mumbled, pulling him down for another quick one which he happily accepted. Gavin checked the alarm quickly before settling down, sliding closer to wrap an arm around your waist. You shuffled towards him, adjusting your position so that you could rest a portion of your upper body on his chest comfortably. You draped your own arm across his chest as his grip tightened ever so slightly.

You inhaled; his scent and his body heat washing over you bringing a sense of home to your tired soul. The steady beating of his heartbeat lulled you into a sense of security as you felt sleep drag you under its spell. “Goodnight Gavin.” You murmured. 

“Goodnight pumpkin.” You felt him press a kiss on the top of your head. You felt a smile dance on your lips. As the minutes trickled away, Gavin’s breathing evened out, finally giving into sleep’s embrace. You placed a soft kiss on his collarbone, listening as his heart beat steadily in tune to yours. You couldn’t help but think upon the words he had uttered under the soft lights of the kitchen.

Experiencing the good and the bad; supporting each other in times of hardships, and being with each other in moments of bliss. Even the most mundane of activities became something to look forward to with Gavin’s presence in your life. 

“Me too Gavin.” You whispered in the silence of the night. “I wouldn’t mind spending the rest of my life with you like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate you taking the time to read my fanfiction! Thank you! 
> 
> I wanted to also do a special thank you to my best friend for editing! <3


End file.
